Le royaume des ronces
by AkaUsa
Summary: Contes de royaumes déchus que de jeunes filles traversèrent.
1. Passé

Cette fanfiction est prévue en deux chapitres. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Elle marchait.

Ses pieds frappaient le sol avec hâte, pour l'amener au plus vite vers ce qu'elle cherchait, laissant des monceaux d'herbes aplaties sous ses pas. Obnubilée par son seul besoin, elle continuait sa route à une vitesse à en perdre haleine, ne prêtant aucune attention aux arbustes ridicules le long de sa route, ni aux petits animaux qui s'écartaient sur son passage. Elle marcha par dessus des fourrés de ronces mais ne prêta aucune attention à la douleur quand celles-ci éraflèrent la plante de ses pieds. Ses cheveux lui entravaient la vue mais elle n'en avait cure, car elle ne suivait ce qu'elle pourchassait ni avec ses yeux, ni avec ses oreilles, ni même avec son nez.

Ce qui la guidait tenait d'un choc électrique dans le cerveau, d'un tiraillement dans la nuque, d'un vide douloureux dans l'estomac. Ce qui la poussait à avancer cette prison appelée chair s'apparentait à un sixième sens, transpirant par tous les pores de sa peau et lui indiquant à chaque seconde « par là, par là, continue par là ».

Instinctivement, elle savait que dans la direction indiquée se trouvait ce qui pourrait guérir ses maux, combler le trou à l'intérieur d'elle-même, faire cesser la torture de ces muscles entrechoqués, ces morceaux de chair à vif, désagrégés et réarrangés. Ses jambes lui montraient le chemin, ses mains se tendaient déjà dans la direction de ses proies.

Leur fragilité était semblable à des brins d'herbe quand elle les arrachait du sol. Ils s'éparpillaient dans tous les sens, aussi fébriles qu'une volée de moineaux mais loin d'être aussi rapides. Même si certains lui échappaient, leur nombre était si grand qu'elle ne pouvait manquer de choix. Entre ses griffes, les cadavres s'empilaient, jamais les bons. Ce qu'elle recherchait sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait lui échappait chaque fois, tandis que les lapins détalaient dans la plaine. Alors elle les dévorait sans le moindre discernement.

Ymir se réveilla en sursaut, un goût de sang dans la bouche. Le craquement écœurant des os hantait ses oreilles, la sensation de chair déchiquetée et de bouts de cartilage lui faisait mal aux dents. À tâtons, elle passa ses mains sur son visage avec la crainte de toucher des crocs pointus et une peau boursouflée sur un crane difforme. Elle ne trouva de pointu dans sa mâchoire que ses canines et sur son front une bosse qu'elle s'était faite à l'entraînement dans l'après-midi. Malgré cela, une légère nausée ne la quittait pas. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir cracher ce relent du passé, vomir le souvenir de la chair chaude qui avait rempli son estomac.

Dans le noir, Ymir chercha le volet de la fenêtre qui se trouvait près de son lit. L'air glacé de l'hiver s'infiltra dans les dortoirs à peine l'eut-elle entrouvert. Ce froid aurait probablement fait rouspéter nombreuses de ses camarades si elles n'avaient pas été totalement endormies mais Ymir s'en moquait bien. Le vent picotant son visage la rassérénait et elle ne craignait aucune des adolescentes qui partageaient ses jours et ses nuits. Habituellement, elle ne craignait pas non plus le monstre qui l'habitait mais parfois, revivre dans son sommeil le vieux cauchemar lui donnait des sueurs froides et savoir qu'elle possédait le secret de la réversibilité de sa transformation ne rendait pas l'idée d'y être enfermée moins horrible.

Peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Le filet de lumière bleue argentée qui passait par l'ouverture lui indiquait que la pleine lune brillait haut dans le ciel, les déviants devaient s'agiter par un temps pareil. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait à nouveau fait le rêve.

« Ymir, tu es réveillée ? » questionna une voix tremblotante dans un murmure.

Immédiatement, elle referma le volet. La colère de ses camarades ne l'inquiétait peut-être pas mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie que Christa attrapa la crève parce qu'elle avait du mal à chasser de sa tête un cauchemar stupide. Se tournant vers la droite, où elle savait que la petite blonde était couchée dans le lit voisin, elle répondit.

« Ouais. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Un bruissement de draps suivit ses paroles et elle devina que Christa s'était tournée dans sa direction.

« Moi non plus. »

Merde. Si elle disait vrai, cela voulait dire qu'elle était totalement consciente du mensonge d'Ymir et que, dans sa sainteté toute hypocrite, elle se refusait à mentionner le honteux cauchemar qu'elle tentait de cacher à présent. Peut-être mentait-elle cependant et n'osait juste pas lui dire qu'elle l'avait réveillée en ouvrant la fenêtre. Peut-être avait-elle fait un cauchemar elle aussi, dont elle ne voulait pas dévoiler la nature. Ymir se demanda quels genres de rêves Christa pouvait bien faire. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'elles avaient vécu leur petite randonnée intrépide dans la neige et le sujet n'avait plus été abordé depuis.

« J'essayais de me rappeler quelque chose », commenta la jeune fille comme pour briser le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Ymir qui n'avait aucune envie de devoir se rendormir et sentait qu'elle allait s'ennuyer ferme si elle devait ressasser seule ses pensées tout le reste de la nuit, qui s'annonçait bien longue.

Christa ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant Ymir craindre un instant que sa camarade ne lui ai fait faux-bond et soit retombée dans le sommeil.

« Un vieux conte. C'est étrange parce que je ne me souviens plus du tout de qui me l'a raconté. J'ai même du mal à me rappeler les détails de l'histoire alors que j'ai pourtant l'impression étrange de l'avoir entendu des centaines et des centaines de fois. »

Il y eu une nouvelle pause. Ymir se grattait l'intérieur des ongles pour en retirer la saleté.

« Tu crois que c'est stupide ? »

Elle souffla sur ses doigts.

« Je dirais plutôt que c'est normal de ne pas bien se remémorer de ce genre de souvenirs d'enfance. »

Parfois, il valait mieux ne pas s'en rappeler du tout. Il y eut un nouveau bruissement de draps et Ymir imagina le visage pensif de Christa, tourné vers le plafond, les sourcils froncés. Les traits graciles de son visage s'alignèrent dans son esprit avec une facilité déconcertante.

Elle souleva ses propres couvertures et tapota le matelas à ses côtés.

« Si tu me racontais ça ? Peut-être que cela te reviendra au fur et à mesure. »

Les contes de fées ne l'intéressaient pas particulièrement mais elle ne refusait pas une occasion d'avoir Christa tout près d'elle.

Doucement, celle-ci repoussa sa couverture et Ymir entendit le bruit grinçant du matelas de mauvaise qualité alors qu'elle se levait, ses pied nus touchant le sol de terre battu dans un son étouffé tandis qu'elle s'avançait à petits pas. Tendant la main dans sa direction, ses doigts effleurèrent les siens et Ymir l'attira dans le lit.

« Comme tes mains sont chaudes, Ymir ! »

Les pieds de Christa se cognèrent contre ses jambes lorsqu'elle les glissa sous la couette et Ymir grimaça.

« C'est ton corps qui est glacé. »

Elle s'attendait à l'entendre rétorquer quelque chose mais quand Christa releva la tête, son front rentra en contact avec le nez d'Ymir.

« Aouch... Hahaha, pardon, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. »

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour étouffer son rire entre ses mains avant de se calmer et se remettre à parler.

« Ymir, comme ton nez est grand. »

Dédaigneusement, Ymir renifla mais elle ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres en répondant.

« Va dire ça à Annie et reviens me voir, si tu es encore vivante pour raconter ton exploit. »

Christa, qui avait porté une main à son nez pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts, effleura du bout des doigts les fossettes créées par le rire silencieux de sa camarade et les glissa jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres.

« Oh Ymir, comme ta bouche est... »

Elle cligna des yeux, avant de soudain comprendre à quoi Christa faisait référence. La nausée revint.

« Ha ? Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me faire dire, là ? »

Ses dents se serrèrent pour retenir son malaise, cette envie de cracher le sang qui empestait dans sa gorge, de vomir ses tripes.

« Des sous-entendus cochons, hein ? Tu essaies de me faire dire de vilaines choses. Voilà qui n'est pas très digne d'une gente dame prête à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin.

—Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ymir ?

—Inutile de mentir, railla-t-elle, tu sais pourtant que le petite peuple préfère avoir pour martyres des vierges effarouchées. »

Dans sa panique, prendre colère et proférer ces horreurs avait été la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour désamorcer la situation. Elle se mépriserait pour son manque de sang-froid par la suite, pour le moment, elle voulait juste se débarrasser de cette envie de chair humaine qui la hantait, quitte à ce que sa chère Christa en vint à la détester.

Entendant celle-là même avaler une grande bouffée d'air, Ymir s'attendit à recevoir une correction qu'elle aurait jugé pour une fois bien méritée mais Christa se retint, ayant probablement davantage conscience qu'elle de leur environnement peu propice à des cris.

« Je ne pensais pas du tout à cela, sérieusement Ymir. C'est toi qui vois ce genre de choses n'importe où », marmonna-t-elle à la place.

Pour ne pas perdre la face, elle rétorqua à nouveau, avant d'essayer de changer le sujet.

« Mais oui, mais oui, les pervers essaient toujours de rejeter la faute de leur grivoiserie sur les autres, c'est bien connu. Bon, tu me la racontes ton histoire ? C'est bien pour cela que tu es venue après tout, je me trompe ? »

Christa poussa un nouveau soupir avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller d'Ymir. Elle resta silencieuse un instant, cherchant sûrement par où commencer.

« Il était une fois, il y a très, très longtemps, dans un ancien royaume...

—Bon, jusqu'ici ce n'est pas trop dur, ça commence toujours de la même manière. »

Un vilain coup de pied toucha son tibia.

« Ahem... Dans un ancien royaume vivait une jeune fille. Elle n'était pas de la noblesse mais elle avait la beauté, la droiture et la gentillesse d'une princesse. »

Ymir ferma les yeux et sans le vouloir, son esprit la ramena dans un village au delà des murs, il y avait déjà presque cent ans, où vivait une petite fille qui n'avait de princesse que le nom. Car elle n'était ni jolie, ni droite, ni aimable et que les autres villageois craignaient sa famille plus qu'ils ne l'aimaient.

Farouche, elle préférait aller jouer dans la forêt de ronces entourant le village, plutôt qu'avec les autres enfants. Là, elle passait ses après-midi à pêcher, grimper aux arbres et jouer des tours aux animaux des bois. Elle adorait découvrir des recoins où se cacher, là où personne ne pourrait venir la déranger.

« À cette époque, le pays était tourmenté par un groupe d'ogres qu'aucun chevalier n'arrivait à défaire. Le roi avait appelé maintes fois maints héros mais tous sans exceptions furent dévorés. Le père de la jeune fille avait jadis fait partie de ces grands hommes mais était aujourd'hui bien affaibli. Aussi, quand le roi le fit faire demander, sa fille implora clémence pour son pauvre père. En entendant cela, le roi lui ordonna alors d'y aller elle-même et de servir son souverain à sa place, si elle ne voulait pas subir sa colère. »

Depuis des générations, la famille de la princesse protégeait le village des titans par d'anciens secrets. Malheureusement, même les meilleures protections avaient une fin et de temps à autre, on pouvait voir les immondes géants se promener bien trop près des frontières tracées par les ancêtres. Régulièrement après l'apparition d'un titan, un des habitants disparaissait et tout le village était plongé dans le désarroi. Certains disaient que c'était là la faute de ceux qui s'aventuraient trop loin dans la forêt, provoquant la colère de leurs ennemis et prédateurs qui pouvaient alors traverser les limites qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû dépasser. Alors les visages des autres villageois se tournaient immanquablement vers la petite princesse.

« Le père de la jeune fille essaya de la retenir mais ne put la convaincre de rester à ses côtés. Bien qu'elle ne posséda par la force ou l'épée d'un chevalier, la jeune fille savait qu'il fallait que quelqu'un mette un terme aux crimes des ogres pour protéger le peuple. Alors une nuit, avant que l'aube ne se leva, elle partit... »

Un jour, les ancêtres décidèrent que les troubles causés par les titans avaient assez duré et convoquèrent la petite princesse. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'il existait un moyen de les faire reculer et qu'en tant que descendante des rois du passé, son devoir lui incombait de se charger de cette tâche. Elle hésita mais ils insistèrent tant et si bien qu'elle finit par croire qu'il s'agissait en effet de son rôle.

« Ne sachant pas comment tuer les ogres, elle posa des questions aux villageois et paysans qu'elle rencontrait au cours de son voyage. Tous lui dirent que c'était peine perdue et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire mais en voyant leurs champs dévastés et leurs greniers vidés de réserves, elle ressentait le devoir de les aider. Aussi coupa-t-elle du bois pour que de vieux fermiers puissent passer l'hiver, apporta de lourds sacs de semis dans les granges pour les préserver, nourrit les bêtes des éleveurs débordés de travail et prépara les repas d'un groupe de bûcherons. Les mois passèrent ainsi, la jeune fille traversa de nombreux villages et aida ceux dans le besoin chaque fois qu'elle les rencontra, se rapprochant peu à peu de l'antre des ogres sans qu'elle ne trouva la solution au problème qu'elle devait affronter. »

Au matin du départ, les regards de tout les habitants rivés sur elle, mêlés d'espoir et de rancœur, l'empêchèrent de se retourner. Lorsqu'elle passa l'entrée principale du village, dont la vieille arcade de pierre était recouverte de ronces, de vignes et d'orties, il lui sembla comprendre pour la première fois de sa vie l'horreur et la méfiance que ressentaient ses semblables à l'encontre du monde extérieur.

« L'hiver allait bientôt tomber quand elle arriva enfin à moins d'une journée de marche du repère des monstres. Ces plaines étaient desséchées à toute période de l'année et le vent sifflait dans les arbres morts longeant le chemin de terre battue. La seule habitation des environs était une petite hutte dans laquelle vivait une femme vieille et laide. Quand celle-ci vit la jeune fille passer, elle l'interpella pour lui demander de porter le tas de brindilles qu'elle avait rassemblé, car son dos lui faisait trop mal pour qu'elle s'en chargea elle-même. Les brindilles dont elle parlait étaient aussi acérées et piquantes que des ronces mais la jeune fille les ramassa malgré tout. Le temps qu'elle les transporta toutes jusqu'au foyer de la misérable hutte, le soleil avait commencé à se coucher et ses mains étaient complètement égratignées, aussi, la vieille dame lui proposa de passer la nuit dans sa demeure. La jeune fille lui demanda si elle pensait qu'il était possible de tuer les ogres rôdant dans les environs mais son hôte lui dit qu'elle ne connaissait aucun moyen. »

Autrefois, la forêt ressemblait à un univers foisonnant de vie et de mystères, remplie des chants des oiseaux, du fourmillement des insectes, du gargouillement d'un ruisseau au loin et des feuilles d'arbres se balançant sous une brise d'été, les rayons du soleil perçant à travers elles formaient des gouttes de lumière céleste tachetées sur les troncs et le sol tapissé de fougères.

Devant la traverser pour la dernière fois, la petite princesse se mettait à la voir sous un autre jour. La verdure des bois paraissait bien terne, les branches plus pointues et les buissons de ronces devenaient immenses, envahissant tout. Des nuages cachaient le soleil et les chants des oiseaux semblaient lointains, moqueurs. Elle traînait les pieds, effrayée à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait au bout du chemin mais sans pour autant oser s'en détourner, comme si les regards des villageois étaient toujours portés sur son dos, l'empêchant de dévier.

« Le lendemain, la vieille femme lui demanda d'aller chercher ses dix chèvres qui s'étaient enfuies dans la nuit. Ne sachant toujours pas comment débarrasser le royaume des ogres, la jeune fille partit à la recherche des animaux dans l'espoir de trouver une idée pendant ce travail. Il lui fallut toute la journée pour les retrouver et les guider jusqu'à leur propriétaire, les pauvres bêtes étant parties bien loin pour trouver de l'herbe à brouter. Elle revint enfin à la hutte au moment où le soleil se couchait, la plante des pieds douloureuse et les jambes fourbues. Une fois la nuit tombée, elle demanda à son hôte si elle connaissait un moyen de chasser les ogres des terres du roi mais celle-ci lui répéta qu'elle n'en voyait aucun. »

Plus on s'avançait dans la forêt, plus celle-ci devenait sombre et touffue, la lumière peinant à traverser l'épais feuillage des arbres entrecroisés. À chaque pas, le sentier rétrécissait, devenait moins prononcé, se laissait envahir davantage par les mauvaises herbes et buissons d'épines. Un petit cours d'eau croisant son chemin lui donna l'occasion de faire une pause pour se rafraîchir et se sustenter avec des mûres sauvages qui poussaient dans les environs. Elle s'était souvent gavée de fruits des bois juteux à souhait mais ceux-ci s'avéraient secs et rabougris, ils ajoutaient presque un poids de plus à son estomac.

Regardant sa route qui continuait toujours plus profondément dans l'inconnu sinistre et lointain, la petite princesse se sentit soudain nauséeuse à l'idée de la reprendre. Seulement, faire marche arrière lui semblait encore plus difficile. Elle avait perdu sa place au village et si elle n'accomplissait pas cette tâche, celui-là même serait détruit. Alors, elle n'aurait plus jamais aucun endroit où rentrer.

Cette triste révélation lui fit verser des larmes de rage dont seuls furent témoins les animaux de la forêt. Puis, après un long moment sans bouger, elle se remit en chemin.

« Au matin du nouveau jour, la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à reprendre la route que la vieille femme lui demandait déjà un autre service. Cette fois-ci, il fallait construire un barrage devant son champ pour le protéger des inondations de la rivière toute proche qui débordait régulièrement de son lit chaque hiver. La jeune fille se mit au travail et il lui fallut toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour achever cette construction. Avec ses mains éraflées, ses pieds couverts d'ampoules et maintenant ses bras et son dos endoloris par le transport des tas de bois pour former le barrage, elle se sentait moins capable que jamais de pouvoir vaincre les ogres qui étaient pourtant l'unique raison de son voyage. Quand elle s'attabla ce soir-là en face de la vieille femme, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire quelque chose, celle-ci se mit à parler. Elle lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de tuer, battre ou chasser les ogres, que la violence et la force serait vaine contre eux. Au moment où la jeune fille perdait tout espoir cependant, elle ajouta qu'il existait un autre moyen de régler le problème qu'ils posaient. La vieille femme dit qu'elle était une bien gentille jeune fille de l'avoir tant aidée et que si elle acceptait cette lourde tâche, elle s'occuperait de tout cette nuit et lui dirait simplement quoi faire le lendemain matin. »

Le premier titan qu'elle aperçut ressemblait à un gros rocher recouvert de mousse. Il se leva avec la force d'un tremblement de terre et tourna lentement sa tête dans la direction de la petite princesse, l'expression de son visage restant étrangement figée. Quand il avança une main immense dans sa direction, elle bégaya les instructions que lui avait donné le doyen. Il s'arrêta. Un grondement sembla sortir de ses entrailles, puis il tendit le bras vers l'ouest, avant de se diriger dans la direction indiquée.

Les enfants du village s'amusaient souvent à scruter la forêt pour déceler des géants égarés, tressaillant d'excitation et de peur à chaque ombre qui passait entre deux arbres à la limite de leur ligne d'horizon. Marcher aux côtés de l'un d'entre eux s'avérait une expérience aussi étrange que terrifiante, la petite princesse tremblait comme une feuille en sentant les pas du titan frapper le sol. Malgré la légèreté relative de la créature pour sa taille, une pesanteur terrible ressortait de ses mouvements patauds. Des aubépines sans fleurs tapissaient le chemin sans retour vers lequel il la guidait.

« Sans hésiter, la jeune fille accepta. Elle dormit cette nuit-là d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve, pour se réveiller en même temps que l'aube pointait à l'horizon. Son corps lui sembla glacé quand elle se leva, malgré le feu qui brûlait dans le foyer. La vieille femme lui présenta un objet soigneusement enroulé dans un morceau de linge rouge et lui demanda de le présenter aux ogres, en échange de leur accord de ne plus jamais s'en prendre à son peuple. Avec mille précautions, elle reçut le mystérieux présent qui s'avérait étonnamment chaud entre ses mains, puis elle partit. »

Au bout du sentier de ronces, la forêt s'écartait pour laisser place à une clairière de buissons piquants. Tout du long de celle-ci, des titans se tenaient debout, en rang, sculptures vivantes dont la peau déformée et ornée de rainures évoquait l'écorce des arbres géants. Ils regardaient la petite princesse passer, de leur yeux hagards ne laissant deviner aucune pensée humaine ou animale.

Son guide s'arrêta au centre de l'étrange assemblée, face à un titan qui dépassait tous les autres d'au moins deux têtes. La petite princesse serra ses mains contre sa poitrine avant de faire un pas de plus vers sa destinée.

« C'était dans une caverne au sud que se cachaient les ogres. Entendant quelqu'un arriver, ils se précipitèrent vers l'entrée afin de dévorer l'importun qui osait s'aventurer dans leur demeure. »

Le chef des géants se pencha vers elle pour bien l'observer de ses yeux immenses. Une odeur de mousse et de lichen lui traversa les narines et au moment où elle énonça les mots qu'on lui avait appris, elle se souvint de tous les jours merveilleux qu'elle avait passé dans la forêt sans jamais avoir de compte à rendre à personne.

« Mais la jeune fille savait que si elle bafouait les règles des ogres, ceux-ci la dévoreraient. Aussi avait-elle pris soin de rester à l'extérieur de la grotte. La découvrant ainsi, ils se mirent à la provoquer pour lui faire commettre une erreur. Ils espéraient sûrement qu'elle s'approcherait ou les insulteraient. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas, elle ne répondit pas, à la place, elle tendit bien haut les bras pour leur présenter son paquet en signe d'offrande. »

Le titan ricana.

Il lui dit que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait très bien pu accepter son sacrifice, il aurait tout à fait été capable de lui arracher le cœur sans le moindre souci si seulement il l'avait désiré. Cependant les temps avaient changés. À la place, il posa une main sur sa tête et quelque chose en elle se craquela.

« En voyant le cadeau qu'elle leur apportait, les ogres s'agitèrent. Ils savaient que s'ils acceptaient le présent, ils devraient reconnaître les règles des humains en échange. De rage, ils lui jetèrent des pierres pour la chasser, ils l'injurièrent et la menacèrent pour la faire fuir. Seulement, la jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un pouce. »

Une sensation d'écartèlement, l'odeur du souffre, des étoiles dans sa tête chantant les secrets de vieux royaumes maudits, d'ennemis et d'alliés, de noms révérés et honnis.

« Alors, vaincus, ils s'approchèrent. Lentement, prudemment, presque avec révérence. »

Une douleur dans sa nuque, un trou immense dans son ventre, un cauchemar s'étendant à perte de vue.

« Ils déplièrent l'étoffe, un bout de tissu, puis deux, puis trois. Ils ouvrirent le paquet et... »

Elle avait mal, mal, mal. Tellement mal que manger était à la fois un supplice et un soulagement.

« Ils ouvrirent le paquet et ils découvrirent le... Ils découvrirent le contenu du sac. »

Dans la forêt, il n'y avait plus de village, plus de villageois, plus personne pour la déranger, plus personne pour la trouver. Ne restait que des ombres assoiffées de chair. Le titan les avait tous prit.

« Alors ils mangèrent... Ils le mangèrent. Ils mangèrent le... »

Un sanglot. Ymir cligna des yeux. Elle passa lentement un bras sur l'épaule de sa voisine. Christa tremblait légèrement, quand elle caressa sa joue, celle-ci était à la fois humide et rugueuse sous l'effet des larmes. Dans l'obscurité, elle pouvait à peine distinguer les contours de son visage mais devinait à son souffle irrégulier qu'elle était fortement perturbée.

« Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il y avait dans le tissu. »

Ymir l'enlaça, caressant machinalement ses doux cheveux blonds pour la réconforter. Paniquer pour un oubli pareil pouvait sembler absurde mais si certains avaient des vieux démons dont ils ne pouvaient se débarrasser, d'autres devaient bien en avoir dont ils n'arrivaient pas à se remémorer l'existence.

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne t'en souviens plus.

—Mais cela semblait tellement important ! Et je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi. Comment ? Comment ai-je pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important, Ymir ? »

Elle semblait à présent presque déçue d'elle-même. Ymir se redressa un peu dans son lit trop petit pour deux et la serra plus fort.

« On peut toujours inventer ce dont il s'agit. Que dirais-tu d'une pomme ? Une pomme bien rouge et juteuse, délicieuse au point de leur passer l'envie de piquer une colère. Alors, que se passe-t-il après ça ?

—Après ? Après qu'ils aient mangé le... la pomme, les ogres sont libérés de leur malédiction. Ils avaient été ensorcelés, vois-tu, par une méchante sorcière les condamnant à se nourrir de chair humaine pour survivre. Une fois guéris, ils apportèrent leurs trésors au roi pour s'excuser d'avoir été si méchants et une grande fête eut lieu pour fêter la paix retrouvée.

—Hmpf, une malédiction et un pardon royal, comme c'est pratique de niaiserie. Et je suppose que la jeune fille vécue longtemps et heureuse pour toujours ? »

Il y eut un blanc.

« La jeune fille ? Non, elle n'est plus mentionnée après ça. »

Bien qu'il put s'agir d'un autre oubli de Christa, ses paroles laissaient un arrière goût bizarre dans la bouche d'Ymir.

« Je ne m'étonne plus que tu n'arrives pas à te souvenir de qui t'ai raconté ça, je les aurais effacé de ma mémoire aussi, pour une conclusion aussi sotte. Je vais te dire, moi, cette jeune fille, elle a vécu très, très, très heureuse après toutes ses aventures. Elle a trouvé une charmante petite maison dans laquelle elle a passé de belles journées ensoleillées et paisibles, au milieu des fleurs, à manger et boire de bonnes choses. »

Tout en parlant, elle embrassait ses joues, son front, son nez, le coin de ses lèvres.

« Et elle reçut des milliers de cadeaux, de personnes qui ne les lui offrirent pas pour sa gentillesse, sa noblesse ou son courage mais simplement parce qu'ils l'appréciaient. Et les ogres peuvent bien aller au diable, pendant ce temps. »

Les larmes de Christa s'étaient transformées en rire qu'elle essayait désespérément de se retenir, pouffant et soufflant du nez.

« Mais Ymir, tu me disais à l'instant que tu trouvais la fin niaise !

—Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne préfères pas ma fin ? Ton manque de tact mis à part, j'avouerais que l'heure tardive influence probablement mes pensées. »

À telle heure de la nuit, même elle pouvait bien se laisser aller à des rêveries pareilles. Elle envoya un petit coup de genou dans les jambes de sa compagne avant de coller sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Retourne donc dans ton lit, moi je suis trop fatiguée pour te porter jusque là. »

Christa rit à nouveau, colla son front contre celui d'Ymir. Le silence s'installant entre elles laissa les respirations des filles endormies du dortoir revenir au premier plan. Serrées à deux sous la couverture, le froid de l'hiver avait totalement disparu.

« Ymir », appela Christa doucement.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

« Ymir, si tu continues de me serrer dans tes bras, je ne risque pas de retourner dans mon lit. »

Mais sa camarade s'était déjà profondément endormie, d'un sommeil qu'elle espérait sans rêves. Christa se pelotonna davantage contre elle, s'accrochant à la chaleur presque fiévreuse de son corps.

« Bonne nuit. »


	2. Futur

La plaine s'étendait à l'infini, après la forêt d'arbres géants. Ballottée par les cahots du trot du cheval, Ymir regardait le morne paysage défiler. Elle sentait une crampe poindre dans sa jambe et ses bras agrippés à la taille d'Historia étaient déjà engourdis. Les cheveux blonds de sa compagne lui fouettaient le visage de temps à autre et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule pour la reposer. Tout contre son dos, la chaleur de son corps l'irradiait, l'étouffait presque mais la sensation n'était pas spécialement inconfortable, contrairement à tout ce que lui évoquait ce voyage. Elle embrassa la nuque qui se présentait à elle, caressa les mains tenant fermement les rennes du cheval.

« Ymir, ne viens pas me déconcentrer.

—Mais je m'ennuie tellement... Tu ne veux pas que je te remplaces un instant ? »

Historia poussa un petit soupir, suivi d'un léger rire amusé.

« Nous allons bientôt faire une pause pour manger, tu le sais bien. »

Elles s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre solitaire, en haut d'une petite butte qui surplombait la marée d'herbes hautes teintant l'horizon de vert pâle. Des buissons d'épineux et quelques arbustes formaient de petites tâches sombres sur ce paysage uni. Les nuages et le ciel bleu azur s'étendaient tout autour, illimités, sans aucune barrière pour empêcher aux cumulus de se faire la course.

Tandis qu'elles déjeunaient, Historia pointa soudain du doigt un des taillis les plus proches et Ymir eut tout juste le temps de voir un rapace y descendre en piqué. Il disparut quelque secondes parmi les feuillages avant de remonter dans les airs, un rongeur dans le bec. Les deux jeunes femmes finirent leur repas tout en le regardant s'éloigner puis disparaître dans les cieux, de l'œil tranquille de celles qui partageaient une telle liberté.

Le soleil avait atteint son point le plus haut, elles savouraient le calme des lieux et la douce chaleur de fin de printemps dont la légère brise caressait leur peau. Seulement, il faudrait repartir d'une minute à l'autre et bien qu'Ymir aurait préféré ne pas avoir à reprendre la route, ne pas devoir atteindre le bout du voyage, elle se leva pour étirer ses membres engourdis par la fatigue. Une petite sieste ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

Elle s'approcha en baillant de leur cheval, pour détacher sa laisse accrochée à une branche basse de l'arbre. Celui-ci broutait tranquillement mais dressa soudainement les oreilles. Historia s'était mise à siffloter et l'animal ignora Ymir pour se diriger vers elle.

« Tricheuse », marmonna la brune en observant sa compagne caresser avec tendresse le flanc de leur monture.

Historia rassembla leurs quelques bagages et elles se mirent en route, Ymir maintenant résignée à la place arrière qui lui revenait. Elle enfonça son menton dans l'épaule de sa compagne et ferma les yeux pour ne plus avoir à regarder le paysage verdoyant monotone. La douce sensation et l'odeur des fins cheveux blonds lui chatouillant la joue, couplé au trot du cheval, auraient presque suffit à la bercer pour l'endormir. Mais des années de méfiance l'empêchaient généralement de baisser sa garde en de telles occasions, même dans un monde en paix.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, les premiers bâtiments étaient visibles au loin, aussi petits que des maisons de poupées. Nombre d'entre eux avaient été abandonnées au fur et à mesure des avancées de l'humanité, leurs habitants se ruant toujours plus vite vers les nouveaux horizons découverts, pour ne pas se retrouver bloqués en arrière de la civilisation. Certains cependant avaient résisté à l'exode, au rêve colonial, se contentant de continuer leur vie simple, dans ces foyers qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à gagner.

Elles passèrent devant des champs, la cabane d'un bûcheron, plusieurs maisons semblant inhabités, puis un meunier et un troupeau de bêtes paissant paresseusement en toute liberté, sans barrières pour les brider. Les quelques personnes croisant leur route les saluèrent en les regardant d'un air curieux, se demandant ce que ces étrangères pouvaient bien faire dans cette région reculée. Et si certains semblèrent reconnaître Historia, ils ne pipèrent mots, revinrent à leurs activités sans s'attarder plus d'une poignée de secondes sur cette figure du passé. Cela allait très bien à Ymir, qui sentait la fatigue la reprendre à la pensée de leur destination.

Il fallut traverser encore deux autres hameaux avant que les ruines grises ne furent visibles, immense tas de pierres venant assombrir la beauté champêtre du paysage. Bien qu'il ai perdu de sa prestance imposante en s'effondrant, le mur Maria possédait encore cette atmosphère sinistre de cage de béton. Les plantes rampantes avaient envahi la façade, la lézardant de fines rainures vert sombre. Plus elles s'approchaient, plus l'état de décrépitude de la structure était mise en valeur. De nombreux débris jonchaient l'herbe sur presque autant de mètres que la hauteur du mur à l'époque, certains gros comme des maisons, d'autres de la taille de petits cailloux, cachés dans les herbes hautes de la plaine. Le soleil du début d'après-midi éclairait vivement les trous béants laissés par les titans colossaux lors de leur éveil, créneaux gigantesques d'une muraille tombée à terre. À travers l'ouverture, elles pouvaient déjà apercevoir les silhouettes des maisons encore habitées, de cette citée perdue dans le temps.

Dès leur arrivée, les habitants s'étaient rassemblés dans un brouhaha joyeux et à peine eurent-elles le temps de traverser l'enceinte de la ville que des cris enthousiastes arrivèrent à leurs oreilles. Partout autour d'elles, on lançait des hourras à l'adresse de sa majesté Historia, dernière reine de l'humanité.

Ymir sauta à terre et la foule s'écarta de quelques pas tandis que leur souveraine descendait à son tour. Deux des personnes les plus âgées de la petite assemblée s'avancèrent ensuite pour prendre les mains d'Historia dans les leurs. Les vieux doigts recouverts de rides tremblaient légèrement mais leurs mouvements étaient d'une extrême douceur.

« Ma reine, nous sommes honorés de vous avoir à nouveau parmi nous. »

Elle sourit en retour.

« Je suis heureuse de tous vous revoir. »

Sa voix avait le son d'un cœur qui se brise et Ymir ne put se retenir de serrer les dents. Cependant, Historia faisait ici ce que sa volonté lui dictait et paradoxalement, ce triste spectacle, ce simulacre qu'elle jouait pour ces misérables lui faisait autant plaisir qu'il l'attristait. Alors Ymir la laissait agir comme bon lui semblait, pour qu'elle alla jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle avait entreprit. Et comme elle ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser agir seule, elle l'accompagnait. Tant pis si tomber en ruine n'avait pas rendu l'endroit moins détestable.

Les villageois les entraînèrent vers la place du marché, discutant tour à tour avec Historia, lui parlant de leur vie, leurs problèmes, des dernières nouvelles et de l'état de la situation dans les murs. Ils étaient encore plusieurs centaines ici et là, répartis dans une vingtaine de villages au moins, entretenant les lieux et les champs, reprenant matières premières, meubles et outils dans les maisons abandonnées et les villes fantômes pour reconstruire et agrandir leurs terrains. Quelques uns avaient quittés les lieux depuis l'année dernière mais ils étaient bien peu, on les comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Le reste d'entre eux savait mieux que ça où placer leur loyauté, où se trouvait leur maison, leur chez eux. Ils avaient la foi.

De nombreux enfants courraient entre les étals vides, n'ayant pas été déplacés. Ils s'amusèrent un instant à suivre tout ce beau monde qui arrivait, lançant des hourras à qui crierait le plus fort, tendant le cou pour mieux voir la jeune femme blonde à l'allure royale. Puis la plupart se désintéressèrent, reprirent leurs premiers jeux en se courant après jusque dans les ruelles. Les plus petits, dans les jupons de leur mères ou perchés sur les épaules de leurs parents, observaient eux aussi avec intérêt la scène.

Une paysanne au premier rang essayait de tirer sa gamine de sous ses jupes pour lui montrer celle que tous attendaient mais l'enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans, tentait obstinément de rester en arrière, observant craintivement l'événement inhabituel de ses grands yeux timides.

« Regarde, lui indiquait sa mère, c'est notre reine, tu ne te souviens pas ? Elle est venue nous voir l'année dernière. Oh Votre Majesté, vous souvenez vous de Sally ? Regardez comme elle a grandi. »

Historia s'accroupit pour caresser avec douceur la chevelure de la petite. Celle-ci, encouragée, effleura les mèches blondes de l'adulte, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle se trouvait bien là. Elle avait maintenant des étoiles dans les yeux.

Cependant, les autres villageois n'eurent que peu de temps pour échanger davantage avec leur reine, les anciens demandèrent bien vite à ce qu'on la laissa respirer et tranquillement poser ses bagages car la route avait sûrement été bien longue. Ils auraient tout le temps de lui faire part de leurs affaires une fois qu'elle se serait installée. On les conduisit alors à l'hôtel de ville où leur était réservée une chambre luxueuse, gardée en excellent état à tout moment de l'année. Leurs guides s'excusaient chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir la loger dans un château digne de son rang, au grand embarras d'Historia qui restait habituée à la simplicité et aurait préféré de loin dormir dans un logement d'une sobriété semblable au commun des habitants. Chose qu'ils se refusaient à accepter.

Après avoir déposé leurs quelques sacs, elles se rendirent à l'étable du bâtiment pour y laisser leur monture. En comparaison avec les rues bondées, l'endroit respirait le calme. Seuls quelques chevaux s'y trouvaient attachés, la majorité d'entre eux étant probablement utilisés aux champs ou pour transporter gens et marchandises jusqu'à un autre village. Une forte odeur de foin titillait les narines d'Ymir qui renifla en regardant autour d'elle. Personne ne les avait accompagné là et pourtant, elle sentait le regard insistant de quelqu'un les observant. Historia s'occupait de remplir l'auge d'avoine, ne semblant pas remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Se promenant distraitement entre les allées, s'arrêtant éventuellement pour caresser le flanc d'un cheval, Ymir essayait de deviner où se cachait leur mystérieux observateur. Lorsqu'elle eut traversé la moitié de la grange, elle entendit un bruit sous une des fenêtres proches. Y bondissant, elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un gamin aux vêtements sales s'enfuir et tourner à l'angle de la rue voisine.

« Tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Historia avait terminé l'entretien de son destrier et s'apprêtait à partir.

« Rien que des mouches. Elles sont sacrément bruyantes et il n'y a pas quatre murs et un toit assez épais ici pour qu'elles cessent de bourdonner à nos oreilles. »

Sa compagne eut un petit sourire et la prit par le bras pour sortir ensembles de l'étable.

« Il faut leur pardonner leur agitation. Après tout, ce qui vient de loin attire la curiosité. »

Ymir renifla à nouveau mais la suivit sans se plaindre. Elle n'aurait qu'à attraper le morveux si celui-ci s'aventurait à les espionner à nouveau et elle pourrait lui faire la leçon tout son soûl.

Leurs guides les attendaient dans la cour de l'hôtel afin de les accompagner pour leur visite de la ville, pas qu'elles en aient eu grand besoin. D'années en années, l'intérieur des murs ne changeait que peu et les problèmes restaient les même. Impossible pourtant, de convaincre leurs chers hôtes de calmer leur excès d'hospitalité, ils tenaient à tout prix à conserver l'illusion du rang royal de leur souveraine qui y avait pourtant renoncé lors de la libération de l'humanité.

On les promena d'abord dans les jolis faubourg, le centre bien entretenu et vivant de leur société, où les boutiques d'artisans étaient nombreuses, au bijoutier se suivait un tailleur, un ébéniste et plus loin, un sculpteur, un menuisier et un fleuriste dont les bouquets de roses débordaient sur le pavé. À chaque compliment d'Historia sur leur devanture ou leurs œuvres, les marchands riaient de plaisir, pas gênés le moins du monde de ne la voir leur accorder son temps qu'une fois par an, au mieux. D'un autre côté, il en allait de même pour les anciens rois des murs, qui avaient pourtant eu, eux, une réelle influence sur leur mode de vie, à travers lois et impôts. En comparaison, Historia leur apparaissait tel un ange, un miracle venu des cieux pour quelques temps afin de leur livrer sa bonne parole et se mêler brièvement à leur vie, de manière inutile mais symbolique.

Dans les rues proches du marché, on pouvait trouver boulangeries et épiceries, un pâtissier et un boucher. La taverne et le salon de thé se faisaient face aux deux bouts opposés de la place, mondes et classes soigneusement séparés au centre de tout.

Il n'y avait pas école aujourd'hui, aussi ne passèrent-elles pas par la rue de la bibliothèque menant au petit collège qu'Historia aimait beaucoup visiter chaque fois qu'elles venaient. En s'éloignant, on trouvait des boutiques plus vétustes d'habits de seconde-main et de meubles usagés. Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant devant une forge en pleine activité. Historia aida l'apprenti en lui passant quelques outils et le visage de celui-ci, déjà rouge sous l'effort et la chaleur des flammes, vira au pourpre.

Plus on s'approchait des ruines du mur, plus les quartiers devenaient pauvres. Les maîtres de la ville n'aimaient pas voir leur reine s'aventurer là, ils lui avaient même interdit l'accès au petit quartier des tanneurs, placé bien à l'écart. Elles s'y étaient tout de même rendu une année, à leur insu. Si les magistrats s'attendrissaient de la bonté de leur reine à l'égard des pauvres et des mendiants, lorsqu'elle leur rendait visite, ils ne semblaient pas pressés de remédier à ces problèmes le reste de l'année.

Le pied des murs n'était pas seulement évité de bon nombre des villageois à cause du niveau de vie de ceux qui y habitaient mais aussi simplement parce que l'état d'insalubrité des ruines le rendait dangereux. Lors du réveil des titans, les chutes de pierres provoquées avaient détruit une bonne partie des maisons. Avec la reconquête récente de tous les territoires des murs, nombreux n'avaient pas voulu attendre plus longtemps pour venir habiter en périphérie des frontières, ils s'étaient installés trop près et les éboulements suivants avaient causés plusieurs morts.

Malgré les messages de préventions des autorités, les personnes continuaient d'affluer, impatientes d'atteindre les murs et de pouvoir découvrir ce qui se trouvait au-delà. Ils avaient été vite remplacés par d'autres et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, des misérables avaient défilé ici encore et encore, chacun pour leurs propres raisons. À présent, les sans-abris s'y cachaient malgré la décrépitude grandissante des lieux, les maisons insalubres et les risques d'effondrement. La mairie avait proposé de tout raser pour empêcher que quiconque s'installa sur le terrain mais la populace était déjà bien assez occupée aux récoltes et réparations pour s'occuper des quartiers inhabités où, d'après la rumeur, se réunissait parfois en secret la racaille qui pullulait en dehors de la ville.

Toutes ces considérations semblaient bien dérisoires quand Ymir repensait à l'importance passée de ces murs immenses ayant protégé et enfermé l'humanité. Cette grande barrière réduite en morceaux, trouée comme un gruyère, s'était transformée en un pigeonnier géant pour tous les oiseaux de passage. On pouvait régulièrement en voir se poser dans les trous ou en sortir et des chants se faisaient échos à toute heure. Les mauvaises herbes s'étaient appropriées la base et s'amoncelaient autour des rochers recouverts de mousse, tandis que les plantes grimpantes s'attaquaient aux hauteurs, cherchant à ensevelir la carcasse minérale. Lierre, vigne et ronces s'entremêlaient, se battaient pour couvrir le plus de surface possible. Feuilles et lianes s'introduisaient dans les fissures, écartaient la roche peu à peu en croissant. Bientôt, les fondations s'écrouleraient totalement, emportant avec elle les plantes qui les avaient déchirés, brisant leurs fibres remplies de sève.

En observant les dégâts et pensant à ce triste destin, Ymir était partagée entre l'envie de voir immédiatement cette ancienne prison être détruite et celle de ne plus jamais devoir revenir pour en constater le résultat.

Après le mur, elles se rendirent à l'extérieur de la ville, admirer la campagne frémissante de vie. Les prés pour les bêtes n'étaient pas bien différents des plaines du dehors et les champs dorés n'avaient pas changé en apparence depuis la grande chute, bien que de nombreux titres de terres soient passés de mains en mains, au fur et à mesure que les gens les abandonnaient pour aller chercher fortune ailleurs. Quelques arbres fruitiers et des haies de buis sauvage délimitaient différentes zones. Un ou deux moulins au loin venaient compléter le tableau champêtre. Elles en visitèrent un en suivant le cours d'une petite rivière, dont l'eau faisait tourner la meule. Le mouvement de la roue poussée par la force hydraulique, accompagné du glouglou monotone de la source qui coule, s'avérait presque hypnotisant. Elles restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi à observer le fond du ruisseau faire tourner le bois en rond infiniment puis, à l'intérieur du moulin, le lent ballet du grain se faisant écraser et transformer en farine.

La forêt étant proche, elles continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à l'orée du bois où se trouvaient quelques cabanes de bûcherons. Historia avait l'habitude des corvées de bois et elle se joignit aux jeunes chargés de l'écorçage, à leur grand plaisir. Ymir aida à couper quelques bûches avant de filer doux, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt pour échapper au travail et au soleil encore haut. Il faisait joliment frais, le bruissement des arbres et le chant des oiseaux imprégnaient les lieux d'une douce nostalgie. Des insectes grouillaient sous les tapis de feuilles mortes et elle se prit soudain à écraser les mottes de terre laissées par des taupes, juste pour le plaisir de le faire.

Ymir ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir plus intéressant ; après une petite clairière poussaient des buissons de mûres énormes, d'un noir brillant. Comme si elle avait encore été une gamine, elle se mit à en manger à même la branche, goulûment, les arrachant à pleines dents. Les fruits sauvages étaient délicieusement sucrés et terriblement juteux.

Soudain, elle se sentit épiée à nouveau. Se retournant précipitamment, elle se piqua aux épines du rameau de ronce qu'elle tenait jusque là délicatement entre ses doigts. Ymir poussa un juron et ramena son pouce éraflé contre sa poitrine. Une grosse goutte de sang perla rapidement à la limite de l'entaille.

« Ymir !Ça va ? »

Historia, qui devait sûrement la chercher, l'avait entendu crier et venait vers elle d'un petit pas rapide, du côté opposé à la clairière où Ymir avait cru apercevoir quelque chose.

Aucun bruit inhabituel ne semblait plus briser la paix des lieux mais avec sa petite distraction, le potentiel coupable avait amplement eu le temps de se carapater, si elle n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé cette impression.

Tandis qu'elle gardait l'oreille à l'affût, Historia avait pris sa main dans la sienne et porté son pouce ensanglanté à ses lèvres.

« Ça va cicatriser tout seul, tu le sais bien. »

Les capacités des titans étaient bien pratiques mais ne supprimaient pas non plus la douleur. Ymir se sentait maintenant un peu honteuse de son cri de surprise, il ne manquait plus qu'Historia se mit à la taquiner en la traitant de douillette.

Réalisant soudain qu'elles étaient seules, au beau milieu de la forêt, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, les rayons du soleil passant à travers les feuilles illuminaient son visage et les reflets brillants de ses cheveux blonds. La vue en était éblouissante. Historia rit lorsqu'elles se séparèrent.

« Tu as le goût des mûres, Ymir. »

Et elle posa à son tour un baiser sur sa main, d'abord la paume, puis le dos. Elle embrassa ses joues ornées de tâches de rousseur, son cou, ses épaules. Enfin, Historia entremêla leurs doigts avant de l'attirer sur un sentier, par delà les buissons de ronces. Pendant plus d'une heure, elles se promenèrent à l'abri des arbres, sans plus se soucier de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, prenant des chemins qui resteraient connus d'elles seules.

Quand le soleil commença à teinter le ciel de rouge et la température à baisser, elles avaient regagné les champs et se dirigeaient à nouveau vers la ville. Il y aurait une fête ce soir, comme à chaque venue d'Historia et il n'aurait pas été de bon ton de la manquer. Ymir râlait parfois en disant qu'elles pouvaient bien se permettre d'arriver en retard mais au fond, elle ne détestait pas l'événement non plus. Au moins, la nourriture qu'on leur servait était délicieuse et l'alcool coulait à flots.

Ils étaient en train d'installer tables et stands sur la place quand elles arrivèrent, aussi Historia entreprit immédiatement de les aider, sous les protestations habituelles de ses vassaux. Un groupe de violonistes répétait sur la petite scène devant laquelle la foule danserait plus tard. Quelques enfants s'amusaient déjà à danser sur les airs improvisés, sans s'attrister s'ils se terminaient de manière abrupte. Cependant, la plupart des gamins avait préféré se ruer sur les échoppes de nourritures d'où s'échappaient de délicieuses odeurs.

Les fêtes étaient l'occasion pour les habitants des petites communes, des coins paumées et des villes à l'autre extrémité des murs de venir voir du monde. De nombreux producteurs amenaient leur stock pour vendre, se faire connaître et passer du bon temps. Il y avait là des plats énormes de patates sautées et de fritures en train de cuire, on s'arrachait des brochettes de volaille, bœuf et porc sitôt retirées de la grille où elles chauffaient. Tout un attroupement s'était rassemblé pour admirer les deux cochons et le mouton entier qu'on faisait rôtir, au fond, à la broche, suant de gras et embaumant l'air d'une odeur exquise. Mais ce qui attirait le plus les yeux brillants des enfants, c'était l'étal d'un confiseur venu de par delà les murs, où s'alignaient des caramels, des dragées, des fruits confits, des nougats, des pâtes d'amandes et des bonbons au miel. Tout un arc-en-ciel de couleurs et de saveur sucrées dont ils se souviendraient toute l'année en salivant. Leurs parents étaient trop occupés à entamer les bouteilles de vin et vider les tonneaux de bière pour remarquer que leurs rejetons s'apprêtaient à dépenser toutes leurs piécettes en friandises.

Une telle débauche de nourriture aurait parue impossible, insensée pour n'importe qui d'autre que les nobles, une dizaine d'années auparavant. La populace n'avait ni les moyens, ni les ressources pour se permettre un tel festin et la période de terreur n'encourageait pas les réjouissances. Les rôtis fumants, les plats débordant de graisse auraient eu de quoi leur faire tourner de l'œil et provoquer la colère de l'église des trois murs. Pareil pêché de gourmandise appelait à la fin du monde, il était normal qu'en période de disette les pauvres se serrèrent la ceinture et acceptèrent qu'en pareille situation d'austérité ils devaient faire des sacrifices, pour le bien du royaume et le salut de leur âme. Avec la chute, évidemment, la religion s'était transformée et s'avérait bien plus modérée et discrète, d'avis qu'il valait mieux cacher ses extrémistes et ne pas faire de vague. Il en restait cependant quelques uns qui affichaient, même par cette nuit-là, les colliers aux iconographies des trois déesses protectrices, tout en discutant nonchalamment avec leur voisin, un pichet à la main.

Dans toute cette joyeuse agitation, les installations se terminèrent finalement, encourageant un mouvement de foule vers les tables de banquet. Ymir accapara deux places à un angle, légèrement à l'écart, où Historia vint la rejoindre. Malgré son rang, elle avait réussi à faire accepter l'idée qu'on la laissa manger au milieu de tous. Le brouhaha des discussions emplissait la place, tandis qu'on servait les plats de table en table. Quelques garnements couraient encore entre les bancs, plus intéressés par leurs jeux que par la bonne chaire qu'on servait dans les assiettes et les discussions des grands qui se mêlaient, se mélangeaient, s'embrouillaient jusqu'à devenir incompréhensibles.

Ymir ressentait de temps à autre des regards tomber sur elle et Historia, sans pour autant savoir s'il s'agissait de la même personne qu'auparavant, car il était bien normal que les yeux des citadins soient tournés vers leur reine en ce moment.

Juste après avoir fini leur propre repas, les musiciens se remirent en position pour jouer. La main d'Historia vint se poser sur la sienne et la fit se lever.

« Allons danser ! »

Bien qu'elle ne fut pas une mauvaise danseuse, elle avait toujours quelques réticences à s'afficher au milieu de la piste, à la vue de tous. Surtout qu'Historia, si elle n'était pas meilleure qu'elle, possédait cette agaçante grâce naturelle qui embrasait les imaginations et faisait se porter tous les regards sur elle. Qu'elle fut considérée comme une reine ou non.

Ymir préférait profiter du spectacle à l'écart, de là où elle pouvait voir tout le monde et qu'on ne lui prêtait pas tant d'attention. Malgré tout, elle accompagna Historia pendant deux danses, afin de lui faire plaisir et parce que quoi qu'elle put dire, passer ce genre de moment avec elle ne s'avérait jamais décevant.

Tournant en rond main dans la main, tapant des pieds sur les pavés, leur joie s'exprimait dans leurs mouvements, alors que le décor autour d'elles se floutait plus elles s'emportaient. Les lumières des torches virevoltaient dans la nuit tombante, les vêtements des danseurs formaient une spirale de couleurs aux tons chauds et vifs. La musique même semblait se transformer, devenir un lointain bourdonnement d'insectes joyeux.

Enfin, Ymir commença à se lasser et préféra rejoindre sa place, laissant Historia se débrouiller avec les nombreux prétendants qui désiraient pouvoir danser avec elle. Du temps où elle s'appelait encore Christa, Ymir l'aurait défendue bec et ongle du moindre mâle s'approchant, avec des idées lubriques en tête ou non mais aujourd'hui, elle considérait Historia assez grande pour s'en charger elle-même. Puis étant donné qu'elle était maintenant assurée de ses goûts, elle savait qu'elle aurait toujours plus à s'inquiéter d'une autre femme que de n'importe lequel de ces blanc-becs.

De retour à table, elle s'étira en observant de son œil vif les scènes alentours. Son regard passa des musiciens et danseurs aux gens terminant de manger leur fromage, jusqu'aux éventaires presque vides tout au fond. La nuit était maintenant noire mais lampadaires, torches et bougies éclairaient l'ensemble de la place et sa ligne de vision semblait particulière nette après l'oubli momentané de la danse. Paresseusement, elle termina sa chope et se mit à bailler. Plusieurs enfants s'étaient déjà endormis contre l'épaule d'un de leurs parents ou la tête sur la table. Ceux qui batifolaient encore le faisaient avec bien moins d'entrain qu'une heure auparavant et d'autres s'étaient glissés à l'écart pour se confier des secrets et se montrer leurs trésors de la fête.

« Tu ne te caches pas cette fois-ci ? »

Il y eut un sursaut à sa droite en réaction à sa question, Ymir se tourna pour regarder bien en face le gamin. Celui-ci devait avoir dans les dix ans, des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, une mine capricieuse et un pantalon crotté. Il ne s'enfuit pas mais détourna la tête d'un air boudeur, en reniflant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, morveux ? »

Riant devant son expression indignée, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le banc. Il s'exécuta prudemment, s'asseyant du bout des fesses à l'extrémité de la planche de bois, près à décamper quand bon lui semblerait.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas joli d'épier les gens ? » commenta Ymir avec toute l'hypocrisie d'une personne qui avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à le faire.

Haussant les épaules, le gamin renifla à nouveau. Ses yeux noirs se tournèrent vers la piste.

« Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment notre reine ? »

Ymir suivit son regard et tomba naturellement sur le sourire et les cheveux blonds d'Historia.

« Elle ne ressemble pas tant que ça aux images que j'ai vu. »

Les seuls portraits qui avaient été copiés et popularisés dataient de l'époque de son couronnement, la jeune adolescente mal nourrie d'alors n'avait évidemment pas un visage aussi marqué que l'adulte qu'elle était aujourd'hui. L'expression sérieuse et fermée de la souveraine, comparée à celle joyeuse de la femme libre, achevait de compléter le décalage.

« Tu ne l'avais donc jamais vue avant aujourd'hui ?

—Pour sûr que non, puisqu'elle ne passe jamais par notre village, alors qu'elle vient ici tous les ans. C'est pour ça que cette fois, je suis venu la voir moi-même. »

Voilà qui expliquait les petites séances d'espionnage. Ymir n'appréciait cependant pas le ton contrarié du garçon. À le croire, il aurait fallu qu'Historia passa dans chaque hameau rencontrer la moindre personne vivant à l'intérieur des murs pour qu'ils furent satisfaits. Comme si rester de trois jours à une semaine dans leurs villes les plus peuplées ne suffisait pas. Qu'importait pour eux la vie qu'elle pouvait avoir à l'extérieur, d'ailleurs.

Pendant qu'Ymir maugréait sur les manières terribles de la populace, le garçon s'était mis à l'observer elle.

« Et toi alors ? Tu es qui pour sa majesté ? Son garde du corps ? »

Sa réponse cinglante fut interrompue par une main placée sur son épaule et une joue contre la sienne.

« Ymir est ma princesse bien sûr ! »

Historia, le visage rouge et les cheveux ébouriffés d'avoir trop dansé, paraissait encore plus rayonnante que jamais en prononçant ces mots sous le regard dubitatif du garçon.

« Pas très jolie, pour une princesse. »

Un rictus déforma les lèvres de la concernée. Quelques claques n'auraient pas fait de mal au sale mioche, bien qu'elle en voulait aussi un peu à Historia pour son commentaire en premier lieu.

« Hmm ? On dirait que je vais devoir la défendre dans ce cas ! »

Ceci dit, elle entreprit d'ébouriffer encore plus ses cheveux en bataille, lui faisant pousser un cri de surprise. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'une reine agisse ainsi. Malheureusement pour lui, Historia avait passé beaucoup plus de temps à gérer les garnements de son orphelinat qu'à paresser sur un trône. Mater un morveux comme lui ne lui demanderait pas beaucoup d'efforts. Elle lui fit effectivement vite comprendre qui était le patron, avec en aide de fond les commentaires sarcastiques d'Ymir, avant de repartir sur des discussions plus amicales. Ils échangèrent sur la vie à l'intérieur des murs mais aussi à l'extérieur, ce qui sembla aviver des étincelles de curiosité dans les yeux de l'enfant.

Peu à peu, les habitants se mettaient à regagner leur foyer et la place se vidait. Après avoir parlé longuement avec les deux femmes, le jeune garçon dut lui aussi quitter les lieux pour rejoindre l'auberge d'un cousin éloigné qui acceptait de le loger.

Ymir et Historia se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel de ville d'un pas léger, profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le ciel sans nuage était éclairé par une demi-lune argentée et les rues étrangement

calmes, après le boucan de la soirée. En tendant l'oreille, elles pouvaient entendre les bruits étouffés des derniers citoyens se préparant à se coucher.

Une fois au lit, le silence semblait encore plus marqué. L'occupation de la journée leur permettait de ne pas y penser mais dans l'attente du sommeil, elles ne pouvaient empêcher les mauvais souvenirs des horreurs passées vécues en ces lieux de se glisser dans leurs tête.

« Ymir ? Tu dors ? »

La voix d'Historia paraissait terriblement faible dans le noir. Ymir répondit par un simple marmonnement, auquel s'ensuivit un bruit de couvertures dans le lit voisin.

« Tu viens dormir avec moi ? »

S'il y avait un semblant de ton aguicheur dans sa phrase, Ymir n'en était pas sûre et Historia s'avérait parfois très douée pour cacher ses intentions dans ce genre de situations. Seulement, quand elles se trouvaient entre les murs, il y avait des choses qu'Ymir se sentait incapable de faire. Peut-être à cause du poids de la couronne, qui creusait une distance entre elles, qu'elles avaient pourtant longuement raccourcie en apprenant à se connaître. Puis il y avait les regards scrutateurs des magistrats, des officiers et religieux, dont certains auraient clairement préféré ne pas la voir en compagnie de leur reine. Leur surveillance agaçante l'empêchait de se comporter comme elle désirait.

En guise de vengeance, elle avait fait exprès pendant quelques années d'agir de manière irrévérencieuse, derrière leur barbe. Quand ils avaient le dos tourné, elle se laissait aller à quelques attouchements osés, quelque blague grossière qui faisait à la fois sourire et lever les yeux au ciel à Historia malgré elle. Jamais elle n'hésitait à rejoindre son lit et jamais elle n'essayait d'être discrète dans leurs ébats. Cependant cette guerre froide s'éternisait et le malaise ne tombait pas, les choses devenaient stupides.

Alors elle arrêta, elle se retint. Elle décida de laisser l'espace de quelques jours se former ce mur fragile qui se briserait de toute façon dès leur départ. Les choses étaient plus simples ainsi, même si elle aurait préféré pouvoir se sentir assez à l'aise pour l'embrasser n'importe où.

« Je doute qu'accepter une telle invitation serait judicieux. Des princesses se sont faites déflorer pour moins que ça. »

Cela fit glousser Historia. Elle cacha sa bouche de sa main pour étouffer son rire et reprendre un semblant de sérieux.

« Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir causer la moindre honte à une dame telle que vous... »

Ymir sourit à son tour en écoutant la réplique. Il y eut un bref nouveau silence, avant qu'Historia ne parla à nouveau, dans un doux murmure.

« Mais tu vois, rien que t'avoir auprès de moi suffit à me combler. Parfois j'ai l'impression de te forcer à venir ici et je devrais me sentir mal mais en même temps, je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés... »

Son souffle disparut dans un soupir. Ymir ferma les yeux.

« Je sais. »

Il en allait de même pour elle. Aujourd'hui et demain, voir peut-être pour toujours. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Un souvenir d'une de leurs vieilles discussions lui revint, avant de s'endormir, à propos de leur désaccord initial sur la décision d'Historia de visiter l'intérieur des murs. Ymir avait craint que les fanatiques ne tentèrent de la manipuler, l'apitoyant à rester parmi eux en faisant appel à ses prétendues responsabilités, l'enchaînant à son rang dont elle ne voulait pas et qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Tous ses amis essayèrent aussi de la convaincre que nombre de ceux qui restaient entre les murs étaient prisonniers du passé et de leur propre esprit, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle écouta leurs désillusions. Historia avait dit que c'était justement à cause de cela qu'elle devait s'y rendre. Que s'ils devaient rester enfermés, alors elle préférait qu'ils le soient de manière heureuse, que leur cœur ne fut pas alourdi par une rancune envers une royauté qui les aurait abandonné là. Pour qu'ils ne passèrent pas ensuite ce ressentiment à leurs enfants et petits-enfants, pour que ceux-ci furent alors libres de choisir entre rester ou partir. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser totalement sans leur donner la chance de décider.

Peut-être ne sortiraient-ils jamais de ces ruines terribles et finiraient par mourir au milieu de ce cimetière géant. Peut-être finiraient-il par quitter ces amas de pierres, d'ancien enclos à bétail, abandonnant leur passé derrière eux.

Dans tous les cas, elle resterait leur reine, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparurent entièrement dans les ténèbres de l'Histoire.

* * *

Fin.

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fic. Oui, les deux chapitres n'ont pas forcément grand chose à voir entre eux d'autre que le thème de "royaume déchu". En tout cas j'avais très envie d'écrire cette petite "future fic", j'aime imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver à l'univers de SNK à la fin de l'histoire.

La voix d'Ymir est terriblement dure à écrire sinon... je vais me cacher derrière le fait que là, techniquement elle est plus âgée donc le personnage a eu le temps d'évoluer. On y croit ?

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas.


End file.
